


Early Morning Quiet

by amadscientistapproaches



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Addiford, Comfort, Gen, I know what a change of tune for me, Past hurt, adjusting to new living situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadscientistapproaches/pseuds/amadscientistapproaches
Summary: Adeline has days where she can ignore the shock of being torn out of her own time, and she has days where she can't.Adeline Marks is hntrgurl13's OC, and the Addiford ship is scipunk63's.





	Early Morning Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I was really suddenly inspired, and I wrote this in half an hour. I think I'm gonna have a few of these. I'll make a series.

Addi woke up feeling lost.

It happened every now and then. She looked around the inside of the living room, where she was staying on an air mattress until they found a permanent place for her in the Shack.

It was so familiar here. She could have made her way around it in the dark, blindfolded, after being spun around like a top. However, looking at it, it was anything but the home she had left behind.

Not that she didn’t like it here, of course. It was nice, but not hers. There was an unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, air of liveliness and fun stolidly permeating the place at all hours. During her and Ford’s occupancy a few wee-

Thirty years. It was thirty years ago, now.

The Shack then was just a house, and it was full of research papers, experiments, and notes. Very industrious, and fun in its own distinct way, and very, very, different to how things were now.

She missed home. She missed it so much it ached. She wanted to be back there, where they were all far less hurt.

Addi sighed and stood up. No point lying around feeling sorry for herself.

Faint light filtered through closed blinds from the bright night outside. It illuminated her path as she made her way to the kitchen, looking for something to eat, or anything to do, really.

“Hey,”

She started at the soft greeting. Ford was up too, looking tired but busy as he made himself coffee.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. “Couldn’t sleep?” he inquired, still in that quiet voice lest he disturb the calm aura of the extreme early morning.

Addi shook her head and sat down at the table. Ford had probably been working again. Up at all hours for the sake of science. At least that hadn’t changed.

He finished preparing the drink, steam wafting off it entrancingly, curling through the air. Instead of downing it, he set it in front of her. She smiled gratefully and wrapped her hands around the warm mug, allowing its heat to seep through her. It was nice.

She drew a breath to murmur a question about what he was working on this time, but never got the chance. Ford set another cup under the coffee machine, turned it on, and left, a hand trailing over her shoulder as he went back to his room. Not a moment to lose, she supposed.

Addi looked down at the swirling liquid and felt alone.

Surprisingly, footsteps approached again.

The scientist returned to the kitchen and set a stack of notes on the table. Then he retrieved his own cup of coffee, sat opposite her, and read through what he had already written, drinking it.

“Thank you,” Addi whispered.

Ford smiled as he looked up at her briefly, then took her hand and continued reading.

The stillness was undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?? I'm not sure what to think.


End file.
